Talk:Freeza (Universe 8)
Frieza's Family Training I'd just like to debate this here. The novel already has extremely inaccurate translation issues, but now Frieza has been training? I could buy that King Cold might have trained so that he could master his true form, but just because Cooler says that he trains, how does that act infer that Frieza trains? "but eventually this statement was revealed to be incorrect since King Cold probably trained in secret during the last 30 years since the events on Namek to take control of his power in his true form(Coola statement in the french novel)" What was Cooler's exact statement? "and Coola stated in the french novel that he always trained to be the strongest in the family and he is the only Frost Demon in the history of his kind to achieve the 5th form" Okay... "Frieza stated too in the french novel that Coola won the last fight they had so it's extremely possible despite his laziness that Frieza has some increase in his power due to training after all these years prior to DBM events." Losing a fight doesn't mean you train. The U8 Special hasn't been created yet, so we don't have any evidence of Frieza and Cooler fighting with Frieza emerging the victor. Cooler has always been superior, and Cooler's dialogue from the movie indicated he acknowledged that Frieza had the "edge". That's all with Cold taken out of the equation, it makes sense that the elder Frost Demon would have MORE experience and TIME to become the strongest. Having Cold be stronger than normal makes sense because he wasn't fully-explained in the series, he has room and reason to expand from. Eugar 21:22, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Answer: Eugar, I know that losing a fight against someone doesn't mean you train and most of all I didn't confirm that Freeza trained I said that it's "extremely POSSIBLE" (it has a slight chance to be untrue) that Freeza could've trained to recover his superiority over his older brother after losing to him because of his pride and although Freeza is lazy as stated by his own brother he did train to control his true form because of his paranoia about the SSJ legend It had paid: Coola was then in original form long day and night, and a side Freeza was a ridiculous power. By cons, it was just as strong as his father in the form of reduction. But Coola knew that his father can not catch up easily, which had hundreds of years ahead of him. And one day, Coola had invented the first one, an extraordinary thing that only he of all the demons of cold will be able to: increase the shape. This meant that if he took his father a traitor, before it changes shape, it could kill him. After his brother had troubles '''with a sacred Saiyan or something' like that, there was a change. Freeza also sought to control its original form, and he arrived there. '''Coola was not worried either. '''The laziness of his little brother from going to a form of increase. What Coola become the most powerful member of the family was a matter of time.'' But, Cold, his father, master its original form? What bad news! He was unable to throw in this form, there are hundreds of years without destroying all that was around him. Coola clearly saw, the only witness for that matter, what a power uncontrolled. Cold Freeza was in her womb, and the uninhabited planet on which he had decided to give birth like a military testing ground. Craters everywhere, new volcanoes and oceanic faults, created every day. Here now wearing his power as a thing. '''He had to train in secret to get t'here. 'The plague! '''So why not train to recover his status of strongest brother and his pride? Ok, he could just had a seat over there and forget about being humilliated by Coola and possible killed by him in the future or he could've train as hell to kick Coola's ass next timE. Freeza say exactly this to Coola during the lunch break:' -'' ''"Because you have won our last fight you think you're better than me, but your penchant for alcohol should '''slow you down in your progression, and slow your reflexes!'"'' = '''You see, Freeza is well aware of Coola's trainings so why the hell he would stay lazy doing nothing waiting for Coola to surpass him even more? When Cold dies the first thing Coola is going to do is try to kill Freeza, he doesn't like his brother, he doesn't like his own dad and Freeza and Cold don't like him too, he said over there that he could use the 5th form to kill Cold (second form) if his father betrays him. :Honestly, your entire rant somewhat boggles me, since I remember Salagir stating somewhere that the Cold family never trains. Yet, they were instead born with their power. Although, if were going by canon logic, fans believe that Frieza(along with Cooler and Cold) were all losing power from their old age. I'm not sure myself, you could bring this up with the comment section. BHM1250 01:55, January 12, 2012 (UTC) : :And another thing... "why not" is a suitable reason? Because you didn't edit it "it's extremely possible", because currently I see "it proved to be incorrect". Eugar 22:59, January 20, 2012 (UTC) : I really don't remember Salagir stating this, instead I remember Piccolo U18 stating it according to his own beliefs about Frieza's family and Cold proved to us that it's not true. As I showed here Cooler said that Frieza, out of paranoia, trained to control his true form power because of his fear of the Super Saiyan legend, its possible that Freeza relaxed again after killing all the saiyans and because of his father's protection so it can be true that he didn't train nothing even after being defeated by Cooler in a fight, it's true mayb Freeza is indeed the daddy's little princess but I still believe that he had some sort of increase in his powers by training, but you are right I think I exaggerated with the extremily possible think, maybe a remote possibility is suitable for Freeza's case. : I never heard about this theory of losing power with age but it seems to me that in DBM canon Freeza and his family grow in power with the age. Fael955 02:26, January 23, 2012 :